dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Three Little Piggies
Three Little Piggies is the 8th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 1. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Tico *3 Lil Piggies (debut) Summary Dora and Boots visit the 3 little pigs who live in a pig pen. Recap Dora and Boots visit a farm with 3 little pigs. Boots opens the gate but forgets to close it after going in. Boots pushed the gate closed but it opened up on its own. So, Dora comes in with Boots and properly closes the gate. Dora and Boots gave the 3 little pigs a blue ribbon. Suddenly, they heard Swiper the fox. Dora and Boots stop him from swiping the blue ribbons. But, when the gate gets left opened after stopping Swiper, the pigs run away. Dora and Boots check the map to see where the 3 little pigs went. Map tells them that 1 little pig went to the haystacks; 1 little pig went to the barn; and the 3rd little pig went wee-wee-wee-wee all the way to the apple tree. Dora and Boots went searching for the 3 little pigs. Dora and Boots listened for the 1st little pig. Once they found him, Dora and Boots had to search for the other two. Boots wanted to carry the first little pig but he was very heavy. So, they put him in a wagon. Suddenly, the wagon rolled away on its own. It was heading down the hill and could crash into the gate. Dora and Boots chased after the wagon. They saw Tico the Squirrel at the bottom of the hill. Dora and Boots shouted "abre!" to Tico. Tico stopped what he was doing and quickly pushed the gate opened. Dora and Boots thanked Tico for opening the gate. Then, Dora and Boots continued on their quest to find the other 2 pigs. The 2nd little pig was in the barn. They listened to the sounds. They heard a "moo", an "oink-oink" a "baa" and a "quack-quack-quack". Boots thought the 2nd pig was behind the haystack but he was wrong. The 2nd pig was behind the barrels. The first 2 pigs were found. All that is left was to find the 3rd little pig named Oinky. So far, Dora and Boots found the 1st pig in the array of haystacks and the 2nd pig in the barn. Now, they had to find the 3rd little pig named Oinky who went wee-wee-wee-wee all the way to the apple tree. On the way, Dora and Boots could not get the wagon out of the mud. So the viewer at home helps them out and together the wagon was pulled out of the mud. Oinky was sitting on a branch eating apples. Suddenly, the branch breaks. Dora and Boots had to act fast and figure out how to catch the 3rd little pig. Dora asks the viewer to check her backpack. Backpack had a net to catch Oinky. After Dora gets the net from Backpack, she hurries over to the apple tree. The branch broke but Oinky gets caught safely in the net. After that, they heard Swiper the fox and stop Swiper again. Then, Dora and Boots take the 3 little pigs back home to their pigpen. Places in episode #Hayfield #Barn #Apple Tree Listen to the sounds #Cow behind the tractor #Pig behind the barrels #Sheep behind the bale of hay #Duck behind the trough Trivia *This is the 2nd episode where Dora and Boots stopped Swiper twice. *This is another episode in which Dora and Boots sing the places to go in the Travel Song at warp speed. *This is the 3rd of 4 episodes to first premiere on DVD. *This is the 8th episode of the show. *Even though Dora and Boots sometimes lose at Swiper whenever he swipes things from them, he’s always saying "you’re too late" to them but when Dora and Boots are singing We Did It, they mention him saying he’s too late to swipe the ribbons. *When Dora asks the viewer what his or her favorite part was, she does not say "What was your favorite part of trip?", she instead says "What was your favorite part of the day?". Character Find Map Gallery 677b02131757fe42bd65688d88f7bc87.jpg 421291.jpg At The Farm.jpg One Piggie.jpg MV5BMjczNTU4NzAyN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDk0NzQ2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2000 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes